thetrinefandomcom-20200213-history
Meet Ruthie/Transcript
To be filled in Zachary; Hey Gabriel!!!! Gabriel: Hi Zachary i talked to my mom last night about you!!!! Zachary: So was i ! Gabriel: Is Ruthie here today? Zachary: Oh yes! Gabriel; I looked at her picture last night and a visual feelingredients just came out of me! AT HER PICTURE LAST NIGHT AND AND A VISERAL FEELING JUST CAME OUT OF ME! Zachary; What feeling? Gabriel; I don't know. Zachary; Like someone you've known or may have known? Gabriel: I just don't know. Zachary: I get that feeling all the time well at least alot o the time. Gabriel; From whom? Zachary the first person would be my mom. She was someone abused me in some other life because we have a strined and unhealthy relationship so does my sister. Gabriel: That's horrible!! I miss mom! I wish she could be home all the time to take care of me and have me close to hr. I have very few memories with her. Zachary: I guess we're the same in our lives. Gabriel: Yeah. Zachary: My mother has never told me i love you in her life. Sometimes i feel like she doesn't care. Gabriel: I always feel that way. I raised myself alot of the time except when grandma comes and comforts me. When i was a baby, Grandma saved my life twice. I couldn't breathe but she made me and i woudn't be in this world if not for grandma. I am grateful for what she does. She's tough and organized but also loving and warm. Me and Grandma have a very special bond. Zachary: Wow! YOUR grandmothr sounds wonderful My cousin, Peter took care of me while mom went off on her own and told me " live in the moment in time until the universe takes you where you need to be." I wondered what it meant. Gabriel: I think it means keep going. Zachary: I know Peter meditates and yoga is his everyday skill. He's buoyant just like Ruthie. You'll love Ruthie when you meet her. She gives me the best advice i could have. She knows to calm my fears and keep me going. She'll lift you up. I love her. I really really love her. She has been my best friend for three years but it feels like forever. Gabriel: I can't wait to meet her! Zachary: I know you would! Gabriel: By the way, I have started to open up to you and i want to start opening up to someone and you're the one. Zachary: I know you reached me! Gabriel: RUTHIE IS RIGHT OVER THERE WAVING!!!!! Zachary: Hey Ruthie!!! Ruthie: Hi Zachary!!! Last night i heard about Gabriel. Zachary; Yes and i want you to meet him. Ruthie this is Gabriel . Gabriel: Hi Ruthie i was telling Zachary about you pretty much all morning. Ruthie: I had a feeling you did. I go by intuiation. Gabriel: So Ruthie how are you? Ruthie: Happy. Gabriel; Why? Ruthie: You. Gabriel: Me? But i am not a great to anybody. Ruthie .Ruthie: you are now! At least me and Zachary think of you as such. Gabriel: We just met. Ruthie; Not to us. Gabriel: Oh come on you don't even know me. Ruthie: Of course i know you! You are my friend so i have known you forever. Gabriel; We just became friends this minute. Ruthie; She laughs. This minute? Gabriel; don't you dare mock me! I 've had enough of that in my life! Do you even know what it feels like to live through such creulty and abuse. I Have been suffering from teachers pairing me up with kids i just hated from the Geco,. Ruthie: I wasn't trying to mock you. I am only trying to get to know you because earlier you were being icy and i have been wanting to know what is going on. Gabriel: What's going on is that you're bombarding me with memories i don't want to remember exists or even think about the slightest turn i take. Ruthie; Well comfront your memories if you want to truly be free! That's the only way to find freedom! Find what you need, Gabriel! Gabriel: That's not what i hear! Ruthie: Because you don't listen. Gabriel; I'm sorry I have to leave right now! See you later! Ruthie: Remember the things i said my new and old friend. Gabriel: Oh i will! Ruthie,: I want to know you need me and Zac to help you. Ms Gilbert: Class has started! Category:Transcripts